The Jumpers
by Moving.into.next.week
Summary: Harry Potter has changed alot between 6th and 7th year. Complete Summary inside. Au. Slash TEMPORARY HIATUS SORRY!
1. Changes

**Title: The Jumpers**

**Author: Moving.into.next.week**

**Summary: Harry Potter has changed alot between 6th and 7th year. He runs into some slytherins for lead singer in the band auditions. How will his new image and friends be taken at Hogwarts? AU. Dumbles never died. Malfoy is good, or as good as Malfoy can be. SLASH! Lots of OOC.**

**Warning: This will be slash. As in boyXboy, maleXmale. If you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it and do read it please send me a review. If you don't like it and do read it, feel free to flame. I need a good laugh once in a while. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with him and his world. I don't think I want that responsibility. I can barely keep a goldfish alive for more than a week, imagine what I would do to a whole world of people under my rule. Oh! The horror!!!**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

"I'm going out." Harry called back to his Aunt, though he knew she wouldn't really care. He walked out onto the front sidewalk and glanced around Privet Drive. It hadn't changed in all the years he had been 'living', note the sarcasm, here. Walking down the sidewalk he decided to go down to the park and mess around there for a bit.

He cast a glamour charm over his scar to hide it, don't know why, just wanted to hide that one thing that really set him apart. If anyone from school saw him now they would have a hard time recognizing who he was without the scar to help. Harry had grown about 3 inches over the summer, putting him at about 5' 9". Not the best height, but better than my previous five and a half foot stature. My shoulders had also broadened and my arms and legs toned out, due to the regular workouts I did at the gym. I still had a good Seeker build, but could also play beater if I ever chose too. Not likely that I would, but still, it's nice to have a second choice. Even if I never plan on using it.

I had had a goblin at Gringotts change quite a bit of wizard money into pounds. I had gotten a whole new set of muggle clothes after my 17 birthday. Which had been just a week ago. I had aslo gotten a gym-card at the beginning of the summer.

My hair, as it was down to about my shoulders at the end of 6th year, was now cut in a stye where the sides brushed to about chin length, and the back cut in an escalading v-shape. I had, at the beginning of the summer, a sudden urge to get my ears, nose, and eyebrow pierced. So, I decided to do it the day after I turned 17. My right ear has 2 piercings while my left has 3. My right eyebrow has a silver stud through it and my nose a smaller version of the one in my eyebrow.

I aslo got a tattoo of a black pheonix that starts on my chest and ends with the head resting on my right shoulder. On my lower, left arm, below the elbow, I got a snake tattooed. It's head resting on the top of my forearm, as its body wrapped around my arm. It's scales were red and green, the eyes silvery-grey. The belly was a luminesent gold, almost bordering on orange. Both hurt really bad to get, but looked really good. So worth the pain if you asked me. Yes, I got a little cocky over the summer. Today he had decided to wear his baggy, black cargo pants and black muscle tank top, with black vans.

I was watching my feet when a piece of paper flew up into my face, about scaring me half out of my wits, might I add. I frantically grabbed at it, ending up falling backwards on arse in the process. My cheeks were bright red and I had the paper gripped in my hand as if to squeeze the life out of it. I pushed my glasses, which I had gone and gotten a new pair last week, back up my nose as I studied the paper in my hand.

**Lead Singer Needed**

**If You Are Reading This Then You Are A Wizard**

**Must Be Able To Carry A Tune!**

**No Previous Expierence Nessesary**

**Must Go To Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry**

**6th Years And Up**

**Auditions Are Being Held At Parkinson Place**

**Should You Like To Audition Just Hold This Paper And Repeat 'Parkinson Place'**

**Should You Not Just Drop It To The Wind**

**Thank You**

**The Jumpers**

I looked at the paper for a moment before thinking of going for an audition. It's not like I can't sing, I just don't do it in front of people. I am actually very good, not to sound too boastful.

So, the band's from Hogwarts. It's made of older students. And they're called The Jumpers.

_What have you got to lose?_ My asked little inner voice, the one that usually tells me to do stupid stuff; not that I'm hearing voices or anything.

_Um...my pride? What if they recognize me and I'm no good and I humiliate myself?_ The little cynical voice inside my head retorts.

_Just do it! You never know unless you try._ I summed up all the 'Gryffindor courage' and held the paper firmly between my hands.

"Parkinson Place." I repeated loudly. I felt the undeniable tug behind my navel and I was spinning, before landing very ungracefully on a very hard floor.

"Ahem." I looked around for the owner of the voice and stilled as I recognized the girl in front of me. Pansy Parkinson. With 2 people standing behind her. Blaise Zabini **(FWI: Blaise is a guy.)**. Draco Malfoy. The only thought that came to mind at that moment was 'Oh shit.' "And you would be falling onto my floor why?" Pansy asked me, her perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised a fraction of a centimeter.

"Oh yeah. I found this." I handed her the flyer and she looked confused for a moment.

"Drcao." She called him up towards her and showed him the flyer. "This one seems to have found it's way into Surry. I thought you only spelled them to look for wizard's?" She asked him, her voice overly-sweet. I could tell she was aggitated.

"This is the one I put the most powerful find spell on. **(The find spell he's talking about sends the paper into the hands of the most talented wizard's it can detect for a certain search. In this case finding a wizard with a really good voice.)** He needs to try out, if this one found him. Come here." Draco called me over to a room with a glass window looking in and what appeared to be a serious sound system. "What song can you sing? Either muggle or wizard?" He asked me. Pointing me to sit in a seat in front of a black mic. I had to rack my brain for an up-to-date song I knew all the words to.

"Uhhh...Iris by Goo Goo Dolls." I snickered a little at the name and saw Blaise trying to hold back a smile. Pansy and Draco just exchanged and amused glance. I was starting to get uncomfortable with them staring at me when Pansy seemed to snap out of her trance.

"All right. Here we are. Just sing the words on the page in front of you as best you can." I didn't need the lyrics but scanned them anyway. I looked back up to see them watching me again. I gave a slight inclination of my head to signal my ready and waited for the music to start.

I was a little nervous at first, but after the first few notes I sunk into the music like I always do when singing. My voice was a light tenor. Just deep enough to hit the low notes and high enough to hit the right high notes.

**Insert Lyrics. Which shall be posted on my profile soon if you do not know the song**

When I finished they were just staring at me in shock. Pansy's mouth was hanging open slightly, Draco's eye's were glazed over, and Blaise looked astounded. Me being Harry, I didn't take any of this as good.

"Was I really that bad? I guess I should go." My face was starting to heat up and I was playing with the ring on my right thumb. My words seemed to rouse Blaise from his shock because he looked at me in surprise.

"Bad? You bad? Uh huh. That was brilliant. Bloody brilliant. You are so our new lead. I mean...just whoa." He looked at Pansy and Draco. Pansy just nodded and Draco looked speechless.

"If I've knocked Draco Malfoy speechless I'm either really bad, or bloody brilliant." I told Pansy in an amazed tone. She just smiled and slapped Draco over the back of the head.

"Say something." She told him. He fixed her with a mock glare before turning back to me. I raised me pierced brow in inquisition and looked at him.

"Whoa." That was the only he said. Whoa. Blaise snorted and Pansy started giggling. I smirked and Draco looked disbelieving.

"Wait. How do you know who I am? I don't recognize you." This was the question I had wanted to avoid. I didn't know how well they would take to...well...me. I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Oh! Tell me you go to Hogwarts. If not I may just die." Pansy told me. I put on my most charming smile and bowed.

"Yes, fair lady. I go to Hogwarts. It would not do as one such as yourself went and died on my account, now would it." I replied, putting on my most seductive, or I hoped it was, smile. She blushed and stammered out an 'Oh, good.' "As to my name. You might not take it kindly. I have a, how should I say this? Less than pleasant reputation with you all." They all looked at me in confusion. "Did I really change that much this summer? Okay, fine. I'll get rid of the glamour charm." They looked at me in intrest. I waved my hand over my forehead, yes I learned wand-less amgic last year, and they got a good look at the lightning bolt shaped scar on my face.

"Potter?" Pansy sounded absolutley bewildered. I nodded my head gravely, knowing that I could possibly wind up as dog chow by the time this was over with. "But-how? You look so _hot_ now. How can you be Harry Potter, Gryffindor extordinare? And your voice! Huh!" She hufed loudly. I blushed when she said I looked hot. Blaise looked ready to either tackle me and beat my face in or snog me to death. Draco was laughing his arse off. "And what is so funny?" Pansy asked him coolly.

"You just called Harry hot! And you're acting like it's the end of the world. So, we've got Harry in the band now. Who cares? He's bloody talented. And hot." I just stared blankly at him. Draco Malfoy just called me Harry. And hot. Pansy's eye's widened at his last comment and Blaise went into a fit of giggles. Draco, after about 25 seconds of hot seeing why his friends were reacting this way finally figured out what he said. And turned a nice shade of pink. He can blush, was my first thought. My second was that he looked very cute doing it. Which in he end scared the crap outta me. "No! I mean...I meant...he not-" He cut off his babbling at Pansy's look.

"Shut up Draco. You just admited to thinking of Harry as hot. You can't take it back. How do you even know he swing's that way?" She asked curiously. She had thought Harry still had a thing for Cho Chang. Harry turned pink at the question. And Pansy didn't miss it. "What?"

"I caught him snogging behind the quiditch stands with...dun nuh...dun nuh...Seamus Finnigan beginning of last year." He said in a stage whisper. By now I was Harry was bright red.

"Ewwww. You went with Finnegan?" Blaise asked Harry.

"Ha ha ha. Yes, I went with Seamus. We weren't even dating. I was still trying to get ahold on my sexuality, if you must know, and he...helped me." I finished, sending a scowl worthy of Snape at Draco. Blaise just eww'ed again and Pansy told him to shut up. After making small talk for about 10 more minutes they started explaining the band stuff. Rules, practices, stuff like that. An hour into the talk Pansy asked an important question.

"How often can you come for practices?" Her question was directed at Harry and he had to think about it for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking about renting out a flat in Diagon Alley, now that I'm over legal wizarding age, so I guess whenever." I told them. Pansy looked skeptical, Blaise just shrugged, and Draco looked thoughtful.

"What if," He finally said, "you come and stay at Malfoy Manor? There's plenty of room and you don't ave to worry about my father anymore. Mother's always gone anyways and it gets kinda lonely. You should come stay for he rest of he summer." Harry was slightly taken aback by the offer. Pansy and Blaise were nodding frantically, knowing it would be really good for both of them to have some company over the summer. Harry nodded his consent after a few minutes of thinking and thank'd Draco.

They spent a few more hours on rehearsing a couple of songs before Draco called one of his house elves to get Harry's things from his old house and take them to the Manor.

Over the rest of the summer Harry became good friends with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. Pansy was not as dim-witted as she pretended to be and Blaise was actually really fun to hang around with. His relationship with Draco was...weird. They both liked each other, but didn't want to go too fast in a relationship. They decided they would take it slow. Build a good friendship first. Start a working relationship during the school year. Draco had told Harry he didn't want to mess up their friendship if the relationship didn't work, so he wanted a good foundation to start with.

The only thing on Harry's mind that summer was whether he was hitting the right notes in a song, or making the right moves in a chess game against Blaise. Who, in the end, always ended up winning.

To Blaise, Harry was like a younger brother. He had alot of youth and innocence left in him, even with everything he had seen and done. Blaise felt an urge to protect that youth, to let Harry experience what it was liike to be a teenager for once. So he did. He coached him in chess and taught him how to play the drums. Blaise was happy when he got to see that true smile, the one expresses a total bliss, on Harry's face.

Blaise had also seen what Harry brought out in Draco. He brought out the real Draco, not the one that hid behind a stoic mask. Blaise never thought he'd say this about Draco, but he bet Draco was falling in love with Harry. Harry, of course totally clueless about just how much Draco liked him. Blaise knew they talked and wanted to build up on their friendship without diving right into a relationship. He thought this was very mature. And if Draco decided on friendship first he must have been serious.

**Alright. So watcha think? Good? Bad? Okay? Plz review. I know the beging is a lottttt OOC but that's just how I wanted to do it so hmph! I will probably do a shorter fic over the rest of the summer but I didn't want to write that all in here. Reviews make me a happys person!**

**Moving.into.next.week**


	2. UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!!!**

**I am so sorry to all of you who are waiting ofr updates on my stories. I just wanted to let you all know that I have switched accounts. I swited awhile ago, but thought I could keep up with 2. Obviously not!!! If you would like to read update, rewritten, and possibly better versions of my stories on this account go and check out my new (not so new, but...) one. Here's my new name...**

**Kievan Rus' Supernova**

**Some of my new stories are good too. **

**Hope you continue to read and enjoy, Alex. **

**P.S. I will be rewriting my story I Blame Mister Vampire Guy when my new story Trust Among Starngers is completed. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
